


【Timjay】有三次Jason反套路成功，还有一次他心甘情愿跳进套路

by WYYW



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 3+1, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: 同人的套路或是恋爱的套路？没关系，无论是哪个，jason todd都破给你看——除非他不想。





	【Timjay】有三次Jason反套路成功，还有一次他心甘情愿跳进套路

*简介：蝙蝠侠从来没有教过Jason如何应对这些情况——不过，他懂。

 

Q：如何应付一个中了毒藤女花粉的夜翼？

 

  
Dick已经意识不清了。

 

Jason如此肯定着，一边往浴室里迈一边把Dick从身上往下拽。奈何夜翼在扒他（和自己）的衣服这件事上突然展现出了继承自蝙蝠侠的执着，无论如何就是不松手，而Jason又不能拿枪指着他威胁说不松手就崩了你那充满了DICK的脑子——事实上，对现在的Dick来说，就是Jason扛着一个蝙蝠侠指着他他也未必愿意放弃。

 

但Jason Todd知道怎么办。

 

 

没想到他准备拿来对付洗澡时Roy新武器实验的全方位加强防御浴室会先用在这种地方。

 

扯掉外套连着没反应过来的夜翼一起推进浴室的角落，Jason跨步上前将Dick头顶淋浴喷头的冷水开到最大，随后飞速后退，边退边掏枪瞄准淋浴开关精准地一枪崩掉，然后关上门掏出铁丝捅坏浴室门锁一气呵成。

 

听着浴室里Dick惊慌的叫声，Jason抬手将铁丝飞进了不远处衣架上挂着的备用外套的口袋。 

 

感谢我吧，Dick，我保护了我们两个人的贞操。

 

 

事后，一直以不怕冷形象著称的夜翼，整整感冒了一周。 

 

 

 

Q：如何应对一个突然变小的罗宾？

 

  
显然，就算从小就展露了恶魔崽子血统，一个三岁的Damian还是比一个十三岁的Damian要好对付得多。

 

但他应该拿这个缩小的Damian怎么办？ 

 

没花多少时间就把突然变小的罗宾五花大绑捆住拎着的Jason深沉地思考着，Damian还在不停挣扎，用三岁小男孩的声音尖叫着绝对不回大宅绝对不能让Drake看到他现在这个样子。

 

不要担心，Jason Todd总是有办法的。

 

  
“呃，蝙蝠侠，有你的快递。”

 

蝙蝠侠转过身来，面无表情地盯着闪电侠，就算他一句话都没有说，Barry还是读出了诸如“这里是瞭望塔。”“没有人会给蝙蝠侠寄快递。”此类的话。

 

“但是……真的有你的快递。”

 

Barry一瞬间消失，随后又出现，手里抱着一个不停动着还发出吱吱呜呜声音的大箱子，顶部随意扎了几个孔洞，缠着数不清多少圈的封条，最正中贴着一张贴纸，上书数个大字——

 

「蝙蝠侠收」

 

角落里有个不起眼的落款，“J.T”。 

 

 

  
Q：当你的队友和兄弟们变成猫咪该怎么办？

 

  
“Kori，你确定它就是Roy？”

 

Jason抓着橘色猫咪背脊上的皮把它提起来与自己对视，橘猫睁着褐色的大眼毫不畏惧地与红头罩对视，还试图用猫舌头吹个口哨出来。 

 

“好吧，它就是Roy。”

 

Jason面无表情地放下猫咪。

 

事实上不只是Roy，Dick、Tim、Damian，无一例外全部中招，用头罩装着Roy带着Kori一起回大宅找办法的Jason看着突然多了好多猫毛的大宅，不知道该不该抓紧时间嘲笑他们。

 

一只猫是毛茸茸的小问题，一群猫那就不是毛茸茸的大问题那么简单了。Jason不对猫毛过敏，但他绝对对会把他的床铺书本装备附魔上毛的猫毛过敏。 

 

然而Jason Todd可以应付这个。 

 

 

“没什么问题，只要一个月时间他们就能变回人类是吗？”

 

Jason严肃地确认着，蝙蝠侠也同样严肃地点头确认。

 

法外者结敌不少，他们不可能带着变成猫的Roy和外星人打架，现在的Roy需要一个安全而又有知情人看护的场所。 

 

 

“Roy，一个月之后我们来接你，反正Dick你也认识，在这里好好待着。还有，我知道Alfred手艺很好，但你可别吃得太胖。”

 

和Roy握“手”告别，Jason目送着他的队友欢乐地奔向老管家特制的猫粮，转身看向Kori。

 

“好了，公主，你要去哪里度一个月的假？” 

 

  
Q：当你的继任者沉迷熬夜和代餐棒……

 

  
“这就是你长不高的原因，小红。”

 

Jason坐在Tim的电脑桌上，手上转着自己的红头罩，一面夸张地叹气一面低头与他对视。

 

“所以你千里迢迢过来就是为了嘲讽一下我的作息和饮食？”

 

Tim挑起一边的眉毛，端着咖啡杯毫不闪避地直视着Jason的眼睛——就好像他之前没有连续48个小时靠咖啡机熬出的高浓度液体与代餐棒生存一样。

 

“当然不——但是是你的错。”

 

Jason意有所指，中间省略掉的话被他吞进喉咙，显然是要听者自行领悟——

 

不过Tim知道他是什么意思。

 

“给我八个小时和一顿午饭，”Tim放下咖啡杯，对着Jason缓慢地眨眼，“不会让你失望，我保证。”


End file.
